A Second Chance
by ocdchic
Summary: Amanda always dreamed of waking up somewhere new, away from her horrible life. She thought it was just that, a dream. Boy was she wrong.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope I do it right. Anywayz, the first chapters are kind of boring, but I hope you like them anyway. Well, enjoy! And please review!!!!

Prologue

Amanda Bently was never given a chance at life. Her mother practically abandoned her, and her father abused and harassed her in many ways. Any personality she had was smothered when she was young. Though she was very pretty, no one would give her a second look, because she was so shy and timid. How could someone feel so alone in a city full of people? All she wanted was a second chance, in a different time, in a different place, with different people. One day, when she least expects it, she's given that chance.


	2. This is not my morning

A/N: I hate this chapter, but I have to start somewhere.

Chapter 1

Amanda woke up in her bed one morning naked and sore all over. She shuddered at the thought of what had happened the night before. She walked over to the mirror to observe the damage. There was dry blood around her nose and in her hair. A black eye was forming, and she had bruises on her wrists and shin.

After she had showered, dressed, and covered her bruises to the best of her abilities, she studied the result in the mirror. Now that it was washed, her straight brown hair was silky and you could see that natural highlights in it. Her body was lean and muscular. This was because she was forced to swim and dance for hours each day. Between swim practice, dance and voice lessons, acting classes, and school work, she had no free time, thus no friend. She had to be perfect. She couldn't get an A minus, lose a race, or blow an audition, because if she did, she wouldn't eat for days.

No one paid attention to her at her school. They were afraid of her and she was afraid of them. The only time she wasn't shy was when she was on stage. She loved acting out characters. She would wish that she could be magically transported to where that character lived and have a new life.

After she decided that no matter what she did, the bruises would still be noticeable, she walked to the room next to hers. There were her two sisters, Sarah and Carrie, curled up in the same bed together like they usually were after nights their dad had been drunk. Those nights were becoming more and more often. Since their mother, a model, was gone ninety-nine percent of the time, Amanda was like their mother. She was seven years older then them, they are twins. She took care of them and protected them from their drunken father.

As it was a Sunday in summer, Amanda had nothing to do. Her father would be out looking for a job and going to bars, and she didn't have and lessons or practices on Sundays. After leaving some breakfast out for the twins, she decided to take the train into the city, where she spent most of her rare free days.

A fifteen minute train ride later, and she was in the heart of New York City. The city was fast and crowded. No one noticed her, and that's how she liked it. She bought a newspaper from a news stand, and walked a few blocks to her favorite coffee shop.

She was heading towards her seat, coffee in hand, when a man bumped into, and she spilled scorching hot coffee down her front. "Watch it!" the man said and walked off. She ran into the bathroom and tried to get the coffee out of her shirt, to no avail.

Fuming, she took a seat on a sofa to read her slightly stained newspaper. She began reading, but something didn't seem right. Then she noticed the date at the top of the page, March 1, 2004. It was a day old. "Wow, this is not my morning," she thought to herself as she threw the newspaper away and stepped out the door. She began walking down an empty street, thinking about how she hated her life, when a man came running out of no where and knock her over. She hit her shin on a bar, right where a bruise was already forming.

The tears were forming in her eyes, but not wanting to cry in public, she ducked into a small ally. She sank against the wall, and finally allowed herself to sob like she'd been wanting to for days.

After nearly an hour of good, hard crying, she slowed to a stop. "I need to get back and make lunch for the twins," she thought as she painfully stood up. She was just starting to leave when she heard a call of "Look out down there!" She looked up just in time to see a box falling towards her head, and the world went black.


	3. I've been better

A/N: This chapter is better, because it has the newsies in it, and let's face it, everything is better with newsies in it. I'm really bad at writing with New York accents, but you'll just have to deal with it. Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any one from the movie Newsies.

Chapter 2

When Amanda became conscious she was in a lot pain. She didn't want to open her eyes. She just wanted to lie there forever, or at least until the pain went away.

She bolted upright however, when she sensed someone starring at her. "Hey she's awake!" a curly haired boy of about seventeen shouted. He was wearing the strangest clothes, but then she looked down and realized she was too. She was wearing a dusty brown ankle-length skirt and a cream colored button up shirt.

"Where am I, who are you, what happened?!" she yelled as if it was one sentence.

He laughed, and she noticed he was very attractive. "Me names Mush," he said, "and youse is at da Manhattan Newsboy's Lodgin House. As for what happened, Ise was wonderin da same t'ing. Me and Race found ya passed out in an ally."

He spoke with a very heavy New York accent. "Newsboys?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah as in newsies, ya know we sell newspapers."

"Oh, well wait, what's the date?"

"Wow, youse musta hit your head pretty hard, it's March 2, 1900." Amanda felt as if her blood had turned to ice when he spoke those last words.

"Oh my God," she thought, "this must be a dream, but then why am I in so much pain? In a way this is kind of what I've been hoping for. I guess I'll just have to play along until I go back. Do I want to go back?" her thoughts were interrupted when Mush spoke again.

"Youse looks like ya got beat up pretty bad. What happened?"

"I don't remember," she lied. Just then another boy walked in. He looked about the same age, but he was shorter with darker hair. He looked kind of Italian.

"Ah, she's awake!" he called, "Mornin Agelface, how ya feelin?"

"I have a name you know," she said defensivly, she wasn't used to getting this much attention from boys, and she wasn't sure if she liked it yet.

"Well what is it den?" he asked.

"Amanda," she replied.

"Well Amanda, now youse gots yourself a nickname like da resta us. So Angel where are ya from?"

"Umm, I don't remember," she lied again.

"Well youse can stay here as long as ya like, if it's alright wit Jack dat is." He then stuck his head out the door and called, "Hey cowboy, get in here!"

A tall, dirty blonde haired boy with a red bandana around his neck stepped in. He was also very good looking. "So you're finally up! How ya feelin Angelface?" he asked her.

"I've been better," she said sarcastically. They all laughed until she said, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jack Kelly, leadah a da Manhattan newsies. I talked it over wit de udda [other] boys, and dey agreed ta pay your rent 'till ya find somewhere bettah ta stay." He said matter of factly.

"That's very kind of you" she said timidly. She was not used to talking to _anyone_, let alone cute boys.

"Ya can clean yourself up in da washroom over dere. Den we'll meet de udda boys, and if your up ta it youse can sell papes wit us," the dark haired kid said, "I'm Race by da way."

Amanda walked into the washroom. It was disgusting; there was water and garbage everywhere. She didn't want to use the crusty sink, but she felt gross, so she washed her face. When she couldn't find any toothpaste, she swished some water around in her mouth.

"Ya ready?" Mush asked as she stepped back into the bunkroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a small smile, still not believing this was happening.


	4. You mean lie?

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to be updating pretty fast until school starts, because I already have most of my story written I just need to type it. So I want to get a lot done before school starts.

Chapter 3

"Listen up boys!" Jack called as they walked into a large room that looked like a lobby. "This here is Amanda, youse can call 'er Angelface or Angel for short. She'll be staying here awhile, so I want you to treat her wit respect. If you don't, you'll have me an' Mush an' Race ta answer to. Ya understand?" he asked. The newsies nodded, and Amanda blushed. She never had this much attention before.

Race and Mush went about introducing her to all the newsies. "Dat's Kid Blink, he's Crutchy, dat over dere is Boots..." The list went on and on. A few of the boys kissed her hand, which made her blush even more.

"So ya wanna come sellin' wit me Angel?" Kid Blink asked.

"No she's commin' wit me," said Mush.

"I t'ink I bettah show her around her first day," Jack said. There was some mumbling around room. "Well we bettah get ta da distribution office."

The headlines were good, so the newsies were very excited when they reached the distribution office. There were so many of them and all of them, at least she felt like all of them, were starring at Amanda. A few even winked or whistled.

She scooted a little closer to Mush, who was walking beside her. He smiled as e put his arm around her and whispered, "You'll be fine, just ignore them and stay close."

Jack led them to the front of the line. An old man and two boys that looked a little older than her stood behind a window. "Well, well, well what have we here? Who is this pretty little thing, and why is she hanging out with scum like you Kelly?" the shorter boy asked.

"A hundred and fifty papes," Jack said through clenched teeth, obviously trying not to lose his temper.

"Heya dollface, why don't you come on in here, an' we'll have a nice ol' time tagether," the older boy said.

"Leave her alone!" Mush said warningly.

"And who's gonna make me?"

Jack moved forward, but Race held him back. "Dey aint worth it."

Jack handed Amanda twenty papers. "C'mon, let's go," he said.

When they came to a busy street, the newsies divided up and started calling out headlines. "Now da best way ta sell papes is by improvin da headlines." Jack told her.

"You mean lie?" Amanda asked, "Don't worry, I'm good at that." She must have been, because she sold those twenty papers faster than Jack had ever seen a new comer do.

"Wow, dat was fast!" he was obviously impressed. It was towards the end of the day. They had been waiting for the rest of the newsies to finish up. They headed back to the lodging house.

Angel had only been there one day, but she felt like she had lived there her whole life. For the first time ever she felt safe and happy, and most importantly she had friends. She wasn't shy and timid anymore, but had a whole new personality. Her old life seemed like a bad dream from a long time ago. She was talkative and joked around, and was happier than she ever thought possible.

A/N: Special thanks TheAngryPrincess13 my first reviewer! You should have seen me when I got your review, I was so happy! Just ask my brother. Well thanks again!


	5. I didn't mean ta

A/N: Please read and review! Um...that's all I got to say.

Chapter 4

Amanda, now known as Angel, has been in Manhattan for a few weeks now. She has become really good friends with Jack, Race, Blink, and especially Mush. He was like her protective older brother. It was nothing more than a brother/sister relationship, though.

Angel was now allowed to sell by herself, as long as she dressed in Jacks old clothes and tucked her hair into a hat. She was almost as good as Jack, but not quite. Each day Angel became more and more like a newsie. She began to develop an accent, and Race taught her to play poker, no one needed to teach her how to fight, she was a natural.

Angel met up with the boys after a long day of selling. The headlines had been good, so everyone had bought more than usual. "Hey Angel, how was business taday?" Race asked as she joined them.

"Excellent, how were da races?" she said, grinning.

"Great!" he said, proudly holding out his winnings.

"So Angel, I t'ink it's about time ya meet da Brooklyn boys. We's havin' a little get tagether wit dem at Tibby's tamarrow, since da headlines have been so good. Ya wanna come?" Jack said.

"Like a party?" she asked.

"Yeah like a party."

"I've never been to a party, that'll be fun," she said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Just watch out for Spot Conlon, he aint got da best reputation wit women and an infamous temper ta match," Mush warned.

"Oh Mush, stop worrying, I'm a big girl remember?" she said jokingly.

"I know, it's just I know how much of a tease ya can be doe [though]."

"Hey!" she said defensively as she playfully punched him in the arm.

The next morning Angel woke up to the sound of rain. She could tell by the lack of noise that she was late. She stormed out of her room, through the bunkroom; not noticing half the boys were still asleep, down the stairs, and into the lobby, where she found Jack and Race playing poker.

"Nice nightgown," Race laughed.

"Shut up Race, why da hell didn't ya wake me up?!"

"Whoa calm down! We just figured since da headlines have been good an' it was rainin' we could take the day off," Jack explained.

"Fine, it woulda been nice if ya told me, I hate feelin' late. Well I'm goin' take a bath. It's been a while since I've had da chance ta bathe properly."

"Believe me, we know," Mush said as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Oh shut up, ya know ya love me Mush," she said with a grin.

"Yeah but not as much as ya love me, right?" he smirked.

"Oh dream on lover boy," she called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to washroom.

She turned on the water and watched the tub fill up. Right after she had taken off all her clothes and was about to step into the tub, the door opened. In walked a yawning Kid Blink. He had obviously just woken up.

"Oh my God Blink what da hell are ya doin' in here?!" Angel screamed.

"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry! I didn't know youse were in here!" he said wide eyed.

"Well get out!" she yelled. He scrambled out the door and slammed it behind him.

Angel was bright red from anger and embarrassment as she stepped into the tub. She could not enjoy her bath anymore. Being a very modest person, that had been very nerve racking.

When Angel emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, squeaky clean and fully clothed, she walked right up to Blink and punched him in his good eye. "I oughta soak ya, ya little pervert! Who da ya think ya are tryin' ta pull a stunt like that!" she yelled.

"What happened?" the boys asked in unison.

"Da little jerk decided ta 'accidentally' walk in just as I was gettin' in ta da tub!" she screamed. Several boys looked as if they were going to laugh, but stopped when they saw the look on Angels face.

"Don't worry Angel; I'll soak 'im for ya!" Mush said, as he punched Blink right in the stomach.

"Hey, I didn't mean ta, I swear!" Blink managed to get out, though he had been completely winded by Mush's blow.

"Sure, and I didn't mean ta punch ya!"

"Look Angel, I'm really sorry!" he pleaded.

"Oh, alright. You're forgiven, _this time_, but it better not happen again!" And with that, she stormed back to her room.

"So what did she look like?" Jack leaned over and asked

Blink. Mush punched him in the arm. "I was just kiddin' Mush, geese!"


	6. I got nothin ta wear

A/N: It's short, but oh well; most of my chapters are short. Well enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 5

"Ugh!" I have nothing ta wear to da party!" Angel complained to Mush later that afternoon. "All I have is guy clothes, and that one dirty skirt you found me in."

"Relax, I have an idea," Mush told her, "Follow me." He led her down the street and to the back of on old theater. "Ladies first," he said as he opened the door.

"In that case, go ahead," she said with a smirk. He playfully punched her in the arm, and they walked in together.

They heard footsteps and someone called, "Who is back there, get out... Oh Mush! How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Hey Medda. Dis here is Angelface, Angel dis is Medda Larkson," Mush said with a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to meet you," Medda said to a blushing Angel

"We have a bit of an emergency here. See dere's dis party tanight, but Angel aint got nuttin ta wear..."

"Say no more. Follow me," she beckoned to Angel, who followed her nervously into a room.

"I'll see ya at Tibby's tanight!" Mush called after her.

Later that evening, the boys were sitting around a table at the back of Tibby's. The tiny restaurant was jam packed with newsies from Manhattan, Brooklyn, and even a few from Queens. Race, Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, and Spot Conlon were in a heated game of poker. Race was winning, go figure.

"So where's dis goil I been hearin so much about Jacky-boi?" Spot asked as he studied his cards.

"I dunno, Mush was wit her last."

"I dropped her off at Medda's about two hours ago. Ya know how long it takes goils ta get ready." Mush laid down his cards.

"I win again boys," Race said as he began to scoop up his pile of winnings, but stopped when they all noticed the room had gone silent. They turned around to see what everyone was looking at.

There was Angel, standing in the door way. She was wearing at white, silk, low-cut dress that glittered slightly when the light hit it. Her hair was curled, and pulled into a graceful bun onto her head. A diamond necklace was draped across her neck, and she had dangling earrings to match. Her lips had a natural but shimmering color, and her eyes were dusted with silver eye shadow. She was blushing slightly, and had a modest smile. She truly did look like an Angel.

A/N: Shout outs

TheAngryPrincess13- Thanks so much for reviewing. It makes me feel so specail that my sister isn't the only one reading this.

swimade333- I can't believe you were nice to me, wow. I may have to give you a present, yeah right. I know the beginings kind of fast, but it slows down as the story goes on. And I did end up taking the first chapter out and putting the prologue in instead, which was a wise decsion I think.


	7. So you're the infamous Spot Conlon

A/N: I'm so sorry guys I fully intended on updating like ten chapters on Monday, but I got a little sidetracked, and then my friend/editor had my story over the week. So, yeah, I'm gonna type a lot over the weekend, maybe.

Chapter 6

Angel made her way back to the table where her all friends sat gaping at her. Several whistled as she walked by, but she ignored them. She smiled bashfully as she took er seat by Mush.

"Wow Angel! You look gorgeous!" Mush said once he came out of his daze.

"Yeah," Race and Jack nodded in agreement. Blink just starred open mouthed at her. She shot him a cold look, still not completely over what had happened that morning.

"Who is that," Angel asked Mush out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh I forgots ya didn't know eachudda. Angel dat dere is Spot Conlon, leadah a da Brooklyn newsies. Spot dis is Angelface," Mush explained.

"Your name fits ya well," Spot said as he took he hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." She blushed even harder. Their eyes connected, and Angel felt a chill go down her body. They were the most beautiful eyes Angel had ever seen. "So you're the infamous Spot Conlon.?" She said when she was finally able to tare her eyes away.

"Dat's me," he said, flashing his smile that made her want to melt.

"Well are wes gonna play poker or not?" Race interrupted as he dealt the cards.

After nearly two hours of gambling and talking, Race won the game. Angel had come to the conclusion that no matter how beautiful his eyes were, she could not stand Spot Conlon! He was so egocentric [hehe I love that word!]. I mean the way he talked; you'd think he was the king of New York or something.

"So Angel, how would ya like ta come wit me ta Brooklyn sometime? I could... show ya around," he said slyly as he slid his hand onto her knee.

Mush was fixing Spot with a glare that Angel didn't know sweet, softy Mush was capable of. The rest of them were looking angry or worried.

Angel put on her sweetest smile and said, "Oh no thank you Spot, if the boys in Brooklyn are half as arrogant as you, I don't know if I'd be able to stand it; now could you please get your hand off my knee." Spot fixed her with an icy glare and rest of the boys laughed in disbelief that a girl would tell Spot off like that.

She shivered as Spot spoke; there was so much ice in his words. "You know it was awfully nice of Jack ta keep ya. Had it been me I woulda thrown ya on da streets like ya desoive [deserve]"

"I guess that's why Jack is a better person then you," she said coolly.

"Youse know de only reason Jack kept ya was 'cause ya looked like a slut. Dat's all your good for, is to be looked. Youse is worthless," he sneered. Angel looked at him, tears watering in her eyes. Then she punched him as hard as she could and ran out the restaurant.

"Dat was low Spot!" Mush yelled. "I oughta soak ya!"

"Oh youse couldn't soak me if I had me hands tied behind me back."

Mush ran at him, but Jack held him back. "Go find Angel, I'll talk ta Spot." Mush sent Spot one last menacing look before he dashed out the door in search of Angel.

"What'd ya do dat foah?! Angel didn't do nuttin ta youse!" Jack yelled, turning to Spot who was looking very pleases with himself.

"She can't go around talkin ta people like dat and not expect ta have anyone talk back," Spot said casually.

"I don't understand ya Spot. Ya can't go around treatin goils like dat!" Jack was losing his temper.

"Yea, well I just did, didn't I?" With that, Spot got up and walked out of Tibby's, the rest of Brooklyn following him.

Meanwhile, Mush was roaming the streets looking for Angel. She hadn't been in the lodging house, so he was heading towards Irving Hall. He was still two blocks away when he heard a small sniffle come from an ally way.

He ran to it, already knowing what he would find. And there she was; curled up in a little ball, head on her knees, and tears streaming down her face.

"Don't look at me, I must look horrible," she said as he sat down beside her.

"No ya don't, ya look beautiful, ya always look beautiful Angel," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks Mush," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. It's just when he said that he reminded me of ... nevermind."

"No, what is it? It's alright, ya can tell me. It'll make ya feel better," he said soothingly.

"He reminded me of my father. He was drunk and abusive. That's why you found me covered in bruises, it was him," she was sobbing now.

"It's alright, you're here now, you're safe," he hugged her. She put her head on his chest and just cried. They sat there in the ally until she fell asleep. Mush lifted her up and carried her back to the lodging house.

A/N: Yay I finally got some typing done!!!

Shout outs:

SnIcKeRs0- Chapter 6 is probably my fav too, thanx for reviewing hope u liked this one!

swimade333- maybe if ur good ill get u a present, o wait ur b-day coming up so ull just have to wait! as for the original first chapter i dont have it anymore so ull just have to use ur imagination!

Joker is Poker with a J- thanx for all the reviews i loved reading them they made me laugh! i kept my promise and updated yay!

TheAngryPrincess13-how r u living with out ur newsies dvd?! quick stop reading and go get it! unless uve already got it in which case sit down and type me a nice long review!


	8. Is he always like that?

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy. In fact, you're lucky I even got this chapter up. This chapter wasn't in my original story, but I think it's important, so it's kind of typed as I go.

Chapter 7 [i think, i lost count]

Angel woke up early the next morning earlier than usual. None of the boys were up, and she was back in her own bed, though she didn't remember falling asleep. She lay there trying to remember when realization washed over her like an ice cold wave.

Her stomach felt like it had been turned to lead. She pulled the covers up over her head; pretending she wasn't there. She fully intended to spend the rest of the day like that, when Jack came in to wake her up.

"Angel, c'mon we gotta sell." She grunted and rolled over to face away from him. He came and pulled the covers off her face.

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"Fine!" Jack walked over to the door, making it sound like he had left. Then he quietly snuck up to her bed, and jumped right on top of her. "Get up! Get up! Time ta sell!" he shouted as he bounced up in down.

"Ow! God Jack, you weigh a ton! Alright I'm up!" He grinned at her and climbed back off her bed. "Now do ya wanna leave so I can get dressed?"

"Maybe I don't" he smirked. She hit him, so he left, still smirking though, and Mush came in.

"Just makin' sure youse was alright," he said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but is he always like that?"

"Oh, I was talkin' 'bout last night, but yeah; he's always like dat."

"Oh yeah, thanks for listening last night."

"Anytime," she smiled as he did a small bow and left.

Later at the distribution office, Jack caught up to her. "Hey, 'bout last night. I wanna apologize for what Spot said ta ya. He didn't really mean it, he just loses his temper sometimes."

"It was my fault to, I shoudn't have yelled at him."

"No, he desoived [deserved, don't know how to spell it] it."

"It's just, there seemed to be some truth there. I mean, you had no reason to take me in. Why did you, if not because I'm pretty?"

"I can't believe ya even have ta ask dat. I took ya in because you needed help, and because I could tell youse were the kinda person who woulda helped me if I had needed it. Don't ever think the reason we keep ya is 'cause your pretty, not dat youse aren't pretty, but we care about ya. If we let sometin happened ta ya we'd feel guilty for da resta our lives."

Angel couldn't help but grin. "No one's ever said anythin that nice ta me."

"Well den, you've been hangin out wit da wrong people, now if you'll excuse me; I gots papes ta sell."

Angel stood there beaming as she watched him stroll away. "You like him." She jumped as a voice behind her brought her out of her trance.

"I do not!" she said defensively as Mush stood there laughing at. Her checks turned bright red.

"Yes ya do. You should tell 'im, youse two would make such a cute couple." She smacked him a little harder then she'd intended. "Geeze, you been liftin weights or sometin!" This time it was Angel who was laughing.

"C'mon; we got papes ta sell." The rest of the day she couldn't get Jack off her mind. Did she like him? She'd never liked a guy before and, she didn't know what it felt like. There was defiantly something there with Jack, but was it love? She didn't think so, but maybe it was. She'd just have to wait to see what would happen, but what did happen, was completely unexpected.

Shout outs!!!

TheAngryPrincess13- did you get it back yet!? i still dont know how your living without it!

Joker is Poker with a J- did i type your penname right? o well im too lazy to check well i updated again yay!!!!

reviw everyone!!!!!!


	9. I've never been to the tracks before

A/N: This chapter is also being written as its typed. It's just because I felt I was skipping ahead too much in my original story, so I added this one and the last one, and besides it's fun. Race is so much fun. Hehehe. Well, enjoy, even if it sucks. I'll try my best to get another chapter up tomorrow, because it has been a really long, and I'm sorry.

Chapter 8

It had been a nearly a week since the party, and it lay forgotten in the back of peoples' minds. For the most part, Angel had forgotten about Jack. She was looking through the papers for a good headline to improve, when Race came up to her.

"Heya Angel! Ya wanna come sell wit me at da tracks taday?"

"Sure Race, that sounds like fun. I've never been to da tracks before."

"You're gonna love it! C'mon, we'll hop a carriage." She followed him to the road where they waited for five minutes before they found a carriage going in the right direction. "One, two, t'ree, jump!" he shouted, and they were off, hanging off the back of a carriage, going to Sheep's Head Races.

A fifteen minute carriage ride later, and they were walking into the large stadium full of people. Angel shivered, partly because she had never been a fan of big crowds, but mostly because she could feel the excitement in the air flowing through her with every breath she took.

"We gotta sell our papes quick so we can place a bet before the race starts," he wasn't looking at her as he said this, but was looking around waving at what seemed like every other person.

"Wow you do come here a lot," but he didn't hear her. He was deep in conversation with a middle aged man. Angel laughed and went off selling her papers.

"Hurry Angel we gotta place our bets!" It was an hour later and the race was about to begin.

"Okay, okay! Here's what I have, I only got six more papes, but no, you can't wait for five seconds," she said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I'm gonna put our money on number two."

"Why, she has horrible odds."

"I know, but there's sometin about her."

"Okay, but you better not be wrong!"

"Oh I'm never wrong."

"Then how come you have to borrow money all the time?" He scowled and went off to place their bets.

Angel was selling a paper to a young woman, when she felt the rest of her papers be pulled out from under her arm. She whipped around to see a tall boy running off with them. "Hey give me my papes back!" she shouted as she ran after him.

She was about to catch up to him, when another tall, built boy came out of no where and tackled her. In doing this, he knocked off her hat. He stared at her, with her hair spread out beneath her, dazed for a few seconds before he muttered "She's a goil," and he sprung up off her; offering a hand to help her up. "I'm sorry wes didn't realize youse was a goil."

"Even if I had been a boy, would that have made it right?"

"No," they said in unison, looking ashamed.

"Youse should think before you do stuff like that, you could have seriously hurt someone."

"I didn't hoit ya did I," he asked as his eyes widened.

"No, but you could of. Next time ya wanna steal somethin think about how it will affect the person your stealing from. These papes maybe my ticket to a meal tonight. I woulda starved if you had taken them. Think about that." They didn't say anything.

She gave them a stern look, and then burst out laughing. "You should see da looks on your faces!" she shouted. "You look all scared and stuff." They grinned sheepishly.

"What's your name girly?" The one that hadn't spoken yet asked.

"Angel, and yours?"

"Oh, I'm Jim and dis is Josh," he replied, jabbing his thumb at the boy that had tackled her to the ground.

"Angel!" Race yelled running up to her. "Honestly, I can't turn my back on youse for two seconds! Who are dese guys?" he said nodding his head at the boys standing by her.

"Well dat's Jim and dat's Josh" she said pointing at them. They tried not to laugh as he looked them over, almost as if sizing them up.

"Race," he finally said sticking out his hand. Jim and Josh each took it and shook it, still smirking. Race was after all half a foot shorter than them. He shot them a glare, then turned to Angel. "We better get goin, da race is starting."

"Alright, bye Jim! Bye Josh! It was nice meeting you!" she called over her shoulder as Race dragged her away.

"We'll see ya around Angel!" they yelled back out her as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Stay away from dose goons," Race said while leading her to some empty seats, "I see 'em here all da time, stealing from anyone then can get close enough to, and hitting on any girl they can get a hold of."

"Race, I'm not a baby. Besides they seemed nice enough to me, even if they did try to steal my papers," said defensivly.

"Only 'cause ya caught 'em. And if I had been two seconds later dey woulda been all over ya!" he said angrily. "Shhh the race is about to start," he half whispered before she had a chance to reply. She sighed and turned her attention to the track. Everything seemed to stand still until, BANG! They were off. Race and Angel cheered as loud as they could for number two, but it seemed to be a hopeless cause, she was very far behind. Race groaned and leaned back in his seat.

"Come on!" Angel urged under her breath. Then with a burst off speed she took off, just as the leader was rounding the last corner. Race sprung to his feet jumping up and down as the horse steadily passed each competitor one by one until she was neck 'n' neck with the leader. Angel jumped up too cheering at the top off her lungs. It was going to be close. They were nearing the finish line. At the last second number two put on a burst of speed and crossed the line half a stride before the other horse.

There were many groans around the audience, but Race and Angel were ecstatic, jumping up and down hugging each other. Race rushed over to the widow to collect their winnings.

All the way home they were excitedly discussing what they would do the next day. It had long been dark when they got back, and they wearily walked up the stairs. "I had fun taday Race, I'll see ya tamarrow," Angel said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, we won't have ta sell since we got all dis money," Race said excitedly.

"That'll be nice. G'night." Angel closed the door and collapsed into bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

Shout outs!!!!!!!yay!!!!!!

TheAngryPrincess: yay u finally got it back!!!! dont worry my parents dont like it either, i dont think theyve ever watched it tho, they just think its annoying how much i watch it.well keep reviewing!

Joker is Poker with a J: dont be too sure about who she likes hehehe im compleatly evil so u never no wut will happen the unexpected hasnt happened yet and i dont think it will next chapter ull no when it does. i no it took me forever to update and i feel horrible, but i did and thats wuts important,now i need to go review ur story.yay!i havnt put my outsiders story up yet im trying my best!Go Italy!hehehe

please review everyone ill try to update soon!lotz of luv! evil if u dont review soon ill...ill i donno wut ill do ill rip up ur poem book!yay thats it hehe so review! now that u finally got a penname!


End file.
